fullhousefandomcom-20200223-history
Stephanie Gets Framed
Stephanie Gets Framed is episode sixteen of season four of Full House. It originally aired on January 25, 1991. Opening Teaser In the bathroom, Michelle is brushing her teeth using the techniques she's learned. She then calls Danny to help her up, when she rinses out the toothpaste and spits out the water. She then uses a nearby towel on a rack to wipe her mouth. Synopsis In Michelle's room, she is playing with a yo-yo. She is able to get it to roll down, but she can't roll it back up. At that point, D.J. comes in with a solution to the problem: her old piggy bank, as big sister now has her own savings account (as indirectly mentioned in "Working Girl"), and now little sister can start saving up to buy a new yo-yo. D.J. explains the usual methods of searching the couch cushions or even begging. Michelle uses the latter, and it works as she begins her savings with a quarter from her sister. She gets more loose change in the form of some pennies from Joey and some "quarters" (kisses) from Danny. As Joey and Danny play chess in the living room and Stephanie comes home, Danny is informed that Stephanie is having problems reading at school. She is taken to an optometrist who prescribes reading glasses, which she does not want to wear. The guys finally get her to show them on, and although they compliment her, she does not believe they are being sincere (see Quotes). However, she feels better about having the glasses when she gets some advice from , the visiting cousin of D.J.'s friend Julie. At school, she "borrows" Joey's funny glasses and uses them in an attempt to keep her classmates from teasing her, but they get confiscated by her teacher, Ms. Claire, and she (and Joey) will not get them back until the school year ends. Elsewhere, a crisis develops when Jesse must choose between Danny and Joey to be best man at his wedding. He ends up picking both Joey and Danny. After she gets another penny from Steve (see Quotes), Michelle learns about using her new piggy bank when she finds a nickel in the couch to add to her pocket change (and then a Chee-to, which she eats), and is anxious to use it to buy ice cream, which she really likes. When she hears the ice cream man and his truck, she's anxious to go out and use all that money to buy that ice cream. D.J. stops her and informs her what the real purpose of saving money is about. Joey also arrives, having also missed the ice cream man (see Quotes). Later, Stephanie is doing her assignment/punishment, repeatedly writing "I will not disrupt the class". She explains the situation to Joey regarding his funny glasses. He asks her to put her new glasses on and look in the mirror and she will see that she looks just fine. She says she already did, and it was not a pretty sight. However, he says that was because she saw what she was afraid of rather than what was really there right in front of her own eyes. This time, when she does (as the inspirational music plays), she discovers that it really is her. She thanks and kisses him just as the music stops. He continues to compliment her (see Quotes). (The audience applauds and the EP credits appear.) Quotes and Joey are playing chess in the living room. Danny: Bishop to king's knight 4. Check! Joey: King me. ---- is in the living room playing guitar and singing with Jesse, as D.J. and Julie come in the front door. D.J.: Dad, you've gotta help us! Danny: What's going on? Julie: It's my cousin, Steve. He's in town for the big science fair, and he won't quit bugging us. D.J.: Julie and I are trying to write an article for the school paper, but her cousin is kind of a... what's the word I'm looking for? Julie: Pain in the butt? D.J.: That'll work. there's a knock on the front door, a la " – two bits" (but without the "bits"), and all 4 of them lean in, expecting that last knock that doesn't come. Julie: That's him they dash into the kitchen. ---- and Jesse have had enough of Steve's overly detailed stories, so they pull him off the couch and usher him into the kitchen. Jesse: I think I hear the girls calling for you... in the kitchen area. Steve: Oh, good day, gentlemen. he goes through the door Oh, ladies! D.J. & Julie: Ahhhhhh! ---- and Stephanie come home from the optometrist. Joey: Hey, guess who got some new glasses. Stephanie: Guess who never wants to wear them. Danny: Oh, c'mon, Steph. I'll bet they look great. Stephanie: I look like a total dweeb. Jesse: Oh, c'mon. Oh, hey [as he takes his out], look at this, Steph. I wear reading glasses. them on There. Do I'' look like a total dweeb? '''Stephanie': Not... totally. Danny: Honey, put 'em on. Let's see 'em. Stephanie: Okay puts them on. There. You saw 'em quickly takes them off, as she heads upstairs. Danny: You know, for a second there, I thought you actually looked sharp. Jesse: Yeah, you look very sophisticated. Joey: That's what I've been telling you ever since we left the eye doctor, Steph. Stephanie: and turns around Thanks. But I know you're just being nice because you're my family continues on her way. Jesse: Do I'' look like a dweeb? '''Danny & Joey': at each other No. Jesse: You're just being nice because you're my family. ---- Stephanie: her room and puts her jacket on the table Hi, Comet is sitting on D.J.'s bed and she joins him. You'll be honest. What do you think of my new glasses? [She puts them on to show him, and he turns his head away.] I knew it. I'm the biggest geek in 3rd grade. heads to the closet mirror to look at herself, and via a lens effect, it shows. She gasps at the sight, and unhappily heads back over to pet Comet. ---- and Julie quickly head into the bedroom. Julie: I think we lost him D.J. closes the door, but... Steve: behind the door Lost who? D.J.: Just some pesky kid who keeps following us around. Steve: You know, some people just don't know when they're not wanted. Michelle: the room Hi, D.J. Hi, Julie. Steve Hi, kid I don't know. D.J.: Steve, this is my sister Michelle. Steve: Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Michelle. Michelle: Why do you talk like a Mickey Mouse? Steve: That's because I'm from Chicago. Michelle: Wanna feed my piggy? Steve: Sure. Here's a bright shiny penny it in the coin slot. Michelle, did you know with prevailing interest rates, that penny will be worth almost 3¢ at the turn of the century? Michelle: Yes, I did. ---- Steve: Stephanie, regarding glasses The trick is to get them to laugh with you before they can laugh at you quoted in her flashback, see Gallery. ---- Claire has had enough of Stephanie goofing around with fake glasses. Ms. Claire: Stephanie, could I see you at my desk? Kids: Ooh... ---- continues her search for more pocket change in the couch cushions. Michelle: All right, a nickel! it in her piggy bank All right, a Chee-to! it, then hears music playing outside, and gasps Ice cream man! Ice cream man! to the front door, opens it, steps outside, and yells Wait for me! I got money! back inside, grabs her piggy bank and starts shaking it Give me back my money, you pig! piggy bank's former owner, hearing this, enters the room. D.J.: Michelle, what's wrong? Michelle: I need ice cream! Rip his head off! D.J.: Michelle, get a grip! The whole purpose of a piggy bank is to save your money for something very important. Michelle: Ice cream is very important. D.J.: the music dying down and looks outside Sorry, Michelle. The ice cream man is gone. Michelle: He's really gone?! pouts. D.J.: Put "the lip" away. It just so happens that there's a box of Fudgsicles hidden in the back of the freezer. Michelle: But it's not the same. Joey: enters Hey, did I just hear the ice cream man? D.J.: You just missed him. But follow me. There's Fudgsicles in the freezer. [She takes her sister into the kitchen, as he utters...] Joey: But it's not the same. ---- Stephanie's doing the "100 times" punishment on paper, when Joey comes in. Joey: 'I will not disrupt the class', 'I will not disrupt the class'... did you by any chance disrupt the class? Stephanie: I snuck into your joke bag and brought out all your funny glasses. The teacher put them in her desk. But you can have them back at the end of the year. Joey: Steph, that's not like you to act up in class. Stephanie: I know. But I had to get them to laugh with me before they could laugh at me. Joey: Oh, I get it. The 'class clown' routine. I'' did that once. I was the chubby kid. They would call me 'walrus' 2 pencils and puts them in his mouth as 'tusks'. So I would go...a walrus. ... Anybody who would tease you is a ''jerk. With or without glasses, you are the most beautiful 3rd grader I know. Now, I want you to take a good look at yourself in the mirror and tell me what you see. Stephanie: I did. It was not a pretty sight. Joey: That's because you saw what you were afraid of, rather than what you really see. Now, get over to that mirror and tell me what you really see. guides her over just as she puts her glasses on. Come on. Now, what do you see? Stephanie: a good look Hey! It's me. Joey: No, it's the new, improved you – because now you can read. Stephanie: Thanks, Joey. I feel better. kisses him. Joey: You know, I think you look pretty mature. Stephanie: Really? Joey: Mm-hmm. Stephanie: Do you think I could pass for a 4th grader? Joey: Why don't you put the stem of your glasses in your mouth and think, 'upper elementary school'? does so. Ooh, right there? That's 5th grade. puts them back on and poses. Oh, look at that, high fashion model. poses again. You're driving. You're driving a Porsche. Trivia *Steve Urkel is a character from Family Matters played by Jaleel White **It was a minor crossover with Family Matters, which was also produced by Full House's production companies, Miller-Boyett Productions and Lorimar Television/Warner Bros. Television, and distributed by Warner Bros. Domestic Television Distribution *Steve Urkel is a cousin of D.J.'s friend Julie, played by , who was White's love interest in the 1990 TV movie (which also happened to star Candace Cameron) *While the episode title refers to her getting new eyeglasses, the term "getting framed" usually refers to a criminal *When Michelle says, "It's not the same", you can see a picture with Stephanie and D.J. from season one *The first episode where Michelle properly says "ice cream" (instead of "ouce cream") *The fourth episode to deal with money management *When Michelle asks Steve why he talks like Mickey Mouse and he says he is from Chicago, it is a reference to Walt Disney's birthplace *Songs sung by Danny: **"Tom Dooley" **" " Gallery Jesse urkel.gif|Jesse tries to teach Steve his cool strut Thisissupposedtoconvincestephanietowearglassesquestionmark.jpg|Steve gives Stephanie advice on wearing glasses, but... Stephaineandsteveurkel.jpg|...she's uncomfortable with him at first. Screen-shot-2011-11-03-at-1-41-16-am.png|In class, Stephanie ponders wearing glasses and the advice Steve gave her Screen-shot-2011-11-03-at-1-44-41-am.png|Stephanie puts on a pair of funny glasses to prevent her classmates from teasing her Screen-shot-2011-11-03-at-5-34-31-pm.png|Stephanie looks at herself with her glasses again and finds out that she looks just fine Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Episode Gallery Category:Galleries Category:Episodes featuring guest stars